roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tier List/@comment-35090889-20191115032712
My personal Supercap ranking from best to worst ''' '''1. Lucifer- The best supercapital ship currently in the game. Possessing unmatched dps and mobility that blows other supercaps out of the water. Its big blindspot at the rear is easily offset by its insane 0.13 turn speed, which is faster than most dreadnoughts. Its minimum range to hit everything is 7,500, which makes it an excellent choice for base diving. However, it is one of the more laggy supercaps, and coupled with the fact that it is a limited, may dissuade most from using it after the event ends. 2. Deity- Apocalypse is one of the best pvp Dreadnoughts, and Deity is one of the best pvp Supercaps for the same reason. It boasts an impressive array of perfectly placed turrets. The Deity has a unique place amongst the supercaps as a "shotgun" ship. Being able to warp next to someone's face and unleash your full firepower without having to aim ''is a great asset to any pvp-based ship. Its great mobility ensures that you will always stay under any ship you are fighting. If that ship is another supercap, you will cut its damage in half, since all the other supercaps (bar the Subjugator/Astraeus) require that you face directly at your target for full damage. However, the Deity does have some shortcomings too. If a ship is at the bottom of the map, the Deity will not be able to warp under the ship. If this is the case, you will lose against most of the other supercaps due to the Deity's pathetic health pool. '''3.' Theia- Very impressive dps and mobility. In fact, it has more shield dps than the Lucifer. However, dps isn't everything. A major part of its dps relies on the spinals hitting (more than half of hull dps is from spinals). The Theia doesn't exactly have a good build to aim its spinals reliably. You will find that aiming the spinals on such a large and long ''ship isn't exactly easy. When in close quarters, the Huge Cannons will never hit if you are turning to match your opponent, as the cannon shots originate from the "nose" of the ship, which will actually ram into the other ship and prevent you from ever achieving line of sight. This can be a significant disadvantage when a ship like Deity can match your mobility. Theia and Hyperion are also very laggy, so be prepared to fail your jump despawns. '''4.' Hyperion- Although I'm not a fan of siege based ships, I have to give credit to the Hyperion as it is one of only two ships in the game that can destroy a level 4 starbase without taking a single point of damage (given that the starbase inhabitants are noobs, of course). The only time you would use this ship is if you're sieging by yourself (ie no vipers to distract base), which is a terrible idea because the hyperion does not have the pvp tools to protect itself. If you're in a group siege, something like the Theia is a better option, because it has more dps than the Hyperion and it can pvp as well. The torpedos are notoiously hard to aim at a moving target, and even a supercap can easily dodge them by doing 400k warps. WIthout the torpedos, the Hyperion's hull dps falls to low amounts. I personally would never use this ship except for solo-sieging (which is not recommended). 5. Subjugator- The only ship in the game that actually benefits from being a broadside based ship. The sujugator, or the "shoe" as it was dubbed, used to be the best supercap in the game before its turrets got changed from triple heavies to a capital variant. It was incredibly versatile; it could siege, tank, project dps, and had almsot no blindspots. The fact that the triple capital lasers take almost twice as long to reload has somewhat killed its viability. Being so big and slow, it is almost impossible to make all your turrets fire on the same target, even when you're broadsiding. When a turret fails to achieve line of sight, the it goes on cooldown' ''as if it had fired, which means a triple heavy laser, which might have a lower alpha than the triple capital laser, actually has ''more ''dps when this is taken into account. I have to say though, that the sub is very underrated even now. It is one of the few supercaps that can warp during combat while maintaining efficiency. Since most of your turrets have similar cooldowns, there are no downsides of spamming miniwarps. as long as you can time them correctly. '''The above ships are ''roughly ''the same power level. The two ships below are in a class of its own. 6. Oblivion- I've personally never piloted the Oblivion before, nor have I ever seen anyone use this ship seriously. From what little information I have gathered about this ship, is seems like most people whine about the Oblivion's turret placements, which make it one of the worst supercaps atm. 7. Astraeus- SiEgE bAsEd SuPeRcAp. The Heavy LRL has less dps than a Triple Heavy Laser (lol !!!!). Note: none of my analysis take siege capabilities into account, as I think it is a flawed concept.